1. Field
The present invention relates to a crawlspace access cover.
2. Brief Description of Related Developments
Basements or crawlspaces may allow moisture and water vapor, for example, from dirt or concrete floors, to enter the building structure located above the space causing multiple problems, such as insect infestation or structural problems. A solution exists to provide a lining over the inside of the crawlspace where the lining provides a vapor barrier between the dirt floor or vapor source and the structure to isolate the structure from the high humidity environment. One such system is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,575,666, which is incorporated by reference herein in its entirety. Further, the accessway opening of conventional basements or crawlspaces, through the building or foundation outerwalls, may nevertheless remain a cause of undesired moisture and outside air infiltration into the basement/crawlspace that compromises and limits the effectiveness of the vapor barrier. For example, conventional crawlspace access panels are primarily decorative in nature and are not sealed in any way such as for example, to prevent the passage of air through the crawlspace opening. Conventional crawlspace panels are typically made of a very thin material on the order of for example, 0.08 inches thick. These panels are also not fastened to the crawlspace opening in a secure manner. As such, these conventional panels do not offer any type of structural barrier against unwanted entry of exterior moisture or hot air (in the hot climates) and cold air (in cold climates) into the crawlspace. As such there is a desire for a crawlspace access panel that overcomes the above deficiencies of these conventional crawlspace access panels.